


LegacyTale

by morganicc, Sinsational_Sinnabon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood, Determination, Emotional, Gore, I Love You, LegacyTale, OCxSans hints, PLEASE GIVE A CHANCE, Please read, Sequel, Undertale AU, family money issues, frisk has amnesia, god help her, im not givinng spoiler in this, narator is stubborn, no one but sans remembers, post neutral, sans misses frisk, they fall, undertale - Freeform, undertale sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganicc/pseuds/morganicc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsational_Sinnabon/pseuds/Sinsational_Sinnabon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with the constant resets and shifts in timelines, Sans finds a way to weaken Charas grasp on Frisk and their ability to reset the timeline. Frisk makes it out of the underground unscathed and lives their live above ground.</p><p>Forty years later, Mt. Ebbott is sectioned off, considered dangerous and most access is prohibited...</p><p>That is until a family of three take a family "vacation" to the mountain. 17 year old Mori, her 8 year- old brother Daniel and their Father. All seems well until....you guessed it, Mori and Daniel fall into the underground.</p><p>(Much more is to happen, but I dont want to give anything away!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Mo here! 
> 
> Just wanted to say thank you givinng my fic a nice look-see. 
> 
> I've been developing this idea for a while now and it's really awesome to make it come to life, and I really hope you guys love it as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> Before we get onto the fic, I just was to thank my co-writer, Sinnsational_Sinnabon for going over this chapter and revising it for me! I don't know what I would do without her. Thank you so much!!!
> 
> Aaaaaaaand without further ado:
> 
> LegacyTale

Not sleeping all night was something I was used to, but tonight it wasn't just because of the excessive amounts of caffeine and bad videos online. No, this time it was because of a little body that kept kicking its feet into my back, stealing my blanket and rolling around the double sized bed. I was used to insomnia, yes, but I was used to inflicting my own suffering; not having a small, 8 year old boy kick the sleep out of me.

 

It was whatever, I guess.

Part of me still wished that dad would've rented out a place with at least a couch I could sleep on instead of this crowded bed. Maybe money was tight this month after all; he never really discussed that with me. He said we should be fine for this trip financially, but I never believe what he says when it comes to money. We always tend to make that middle class status by the skin of our teeth, so how we even have money for this trip in general slips my mind.

 

I turned my head over to look at my father, sleeping in the bed next to mine. He's a hard worker, that's for sure. He worked hard for everything we own now, but when was his fuse going to burst? When was his light going to die out? For now, I guess it was fine. He was getting a well deserved break...even given the circumstances. 

 

I looked back down at my brother, who had stopped moving for the time being, and then decided to slide out of the bed and take position sitting on the floor, against the wall.

 

Next to me was a black and white sports backpack, all puffed out as if it were stuffed to the brim. I unzipped the bag only to reveal it was packed full with tissue paper and stuffing, keeping what was in the center safe. I didn't really want to dig through the padding just to throw it all back in again, so I didn't. 

 

I zipped the bag back up and sighed. I placed it in the corner where the wall I was sitting by and the edge of the outside of the closet connected. Without a second thought, I laid myself down, placing my head on the backpack. No harm would come to what was inside, seeing as there was so much padding protecting it. 

 

Smiling, I closed my eyes and felt myself finally drifting to sleep after of hours of torture from my brother. 

 

It was almost as if I was resting my head on her shoulder...

  
  


"Mori?" 

 

I heard my name called by a familiar voice and jolted out of a deep sleep. It sounded like her. It sounded like my mom.

 

I stood up from where I lay on the ground and looked around the room. The beds were both empty and unmade but it was still dark. It still seemed like night time, so where could they possibly go at this hour?

 

Before I could start to look or even wonder where to look, I heard the voice again…

 

"Mooori...?"

 

It sounded like my mom's voice (at least how I remembered her to sound). It was very sing-songy. Not too high pitched but just to the point where you would give anything just to hear her sing you a lullaby. 

 

It was coming from the motel room's front door…

 

I needed to follow her voice, so I gave up on the search for my dad and brother for the time being. They could wait. Mom was calling for me and I couldn't wait to see her and run into her arms like I used to. I couldn't wait to feel like a child again, wrapped in her warmth.

 

I couldn't handle all of the imagining anymore. I sprinted to the front door, turned the handle and flung it open…

 

Only to see nothing but pitch blackness.

 

"M-mom?..." I uttered, looking into the abyss outside of my motel door. What was I looking at just now and why? How could I have been so stupid to think I would find my mother here alive? These were questions I didn't mind leaving unanswered, seeing as it wouldn't make a difference anyway. 

 

I went to turn away from the door, but when I did there was no room behind me. Nothing but darkness flooded my vision, so I turned again. The entirety of the room had disappeared now and all that was left was me. Not knowing what was around me in the darkness, I didn't move...no, I couldn't move. 

 

"You always were an idiot..." I heard behind me...no, in front of me. Wherever the menacing voice was coming from,either way it sent chills up my spine. People don't naturally sound like that. This voice was a bit like a child's voice, but with an overlay of some sort of...robotic demon? I couldn't see whoever it was, and was still scared out of my mind; but I decided to speak back.

 

"W-who's there? Where am I? Where's my b-brother and dad? W-where-" before I could finish another question the voice spoke again.

 

"Filled with questions, are you? That's not like you, now is it? Why don't you just act like you did before and  S H U T  U P!!!" The voice yelled, seeming rather close. If I could move, I would've jumped right then and there, but some sort of intense gravitational pull kept me tethered to the ground.

 

I did what the voice said and kept quiet, triggering them to speak again. They started out with a creepily evil laugh and then started speaking. "Well then...looks like since you obeyed, I'll begin by answering those questions..."  I almost let out a sigh of relief but thought twice thinking it may piss them off. "First answer; No one." The voice echoed.

 

I thought back to the questions I asked. The first one...what was it? 'Who are you?' Wait, No one? Were they just trying to play some sort of game with me? Whatever it was, I avoided talking back and listened for the next answer patiently.

 

"Answer number two; Nowhere." The voice said, cackling a bit after the answer. I was right, they were definitely playing some sort of game with me. There was no use in forfeiting the game either, I had to sit there and listen seeing as I couldn't move my body a bit. I waited…

 

"And to answer your third question..." The voice said, sounding more menacing than usual. It sent a shiver down my spine and immediately feared the worse.

 

And I guess that was smart of me…

 

It was like a spotlight flashed down on where the voice had been coming from, illuminating their beastly form. Some sort of electrical plant monster that had to be too frightening to be true. There was a screen in the top center of the being. The picture being shown was a glitched out face, smiling and scowling from each frame. The vines pulsated and the wires and electrical pipes heated with steam. The creature was so ominous and … overwhelming ...that i didn't realize at first what it was holding, and as soon as I saw what was skewered on its vines a sharp scream pinched my throat.

 

I watched as the blood of my brother and father fell onto the dark ground; their faces were lifeless. How long had they been-

 

"D E A D?" The creature said, finishing my thought. Before I could think or say anything else, a long, sharp vine darted toward my gut. With a short gasp and shoot of pain-

I shot up from where I lay on the ground. I looked around and noticed where I was currently wasn't pitch black. I was back in the motel room, light shining through the dirty cream curtains. I took a deep breath and ran my hand through the short, non-shaven side of my hair.  _ What the hell was that dream? _ I asked myself, still recollecting myself from the shock. I moved my hand down to touch where I was skewered and let out a deep sigh.  _ It was just a dream, Mori...calm yourself. _

 

I stood up and looked to the two motel beds. Empty. Shit. You HAD to be kidding me! I ran to the door and flung it open, only to be blinded by the sun.

 

_ The sun. My mortal enemy _ ....Still better than a murderous electric plant that kills your family. Much better than that.

 

As I went to shut the door, I heard a familiar voice in the distance. "MORI! MORI! YOU'RE UP!" I squinted a bit to see a small body running towards the door. Due to the sun’s dastardly rays, I couldn't really tell how close they were until the small body slammed into me, nearly knocking me off balance. 

 

"Gah!!! Shi..." I looked up to see my father standing over us, giving me a disapproving glare for nearly swearing in front of my little brother. "-oot, Daniel. Be careful." I said, peeling the overly attached child off of me. I looked to my dad and he smiled, handing me a coffee.

 

"Sleep well?" He asked, motioning to my little spot by the wall. I decided not to tell him about my weird dream and nodded. 

 

"Yeah, sorry. I had to move because SOMEONE doesn't know how to stay still." I said shooting a glance at my brother who shrugged and walked back over to his bed. I took a sip of my coffee and sighed. "So when are we planning on heading out?" I asked him. He looked over to the backpack placed by the wall and looked back at me smiling.

 

"As soon as you get your clothes on, kiddo." He said, walking back to his already packed bag. He lifted it up over his shoulder and headed towards the door. "I'm going to start packing the truck back up." He said as I gathered some clothes from my own bag. "Oh and make sure to wear something a bit warmer. It'll be pretty chilly up there."

 

I laughed a bit, "Most mountains are 'pretty chilly', dad but thanks. I'll make sure I dress toasty." I smiled at him as he shut the door. I turned back to my clothes and all of a sudden an uneasy feeling washed over me. The visions of my father and brother's lifeless eyes came to me all over again. I shivered and shut my bag abruptly, holding my clothes against my body like a lifeline. 

 

I didn't ever want to see that again.I didn't want to see the only two important people in my life die before my eyes like that…

  
I already had to watch my mother die...and it was almost time to finally say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! Also thank you Sinsational_Sinnabon for being my amazing editor!!! You're the best!!!
> 
> Without further adieu, Chapter 2!!!
> 
> (The good stuff is coming in the next chapters!!! Stay tuned and STAY DETERMINED!!!!!)

We checked out of the motel, stopped by a local greasy-spoon diner for breakfast, and then got back on the road. I was huddled up in the passenger seat trying my hardest not to die from heatstroke. I knew it would be colder up on the mountain, but it didn't help that dad kept the heat up in his stuffy truck. I didn't complain, though. I didn't feel like it.

"Daaaaaad! It's so hot in here!" My brother complained from the back seat. I almost let a sigh of relief escaped my lips, but I suppressed it, not wanting to sound like I was longing for the same thing as my brother. I watched as my father's hand twisted the dial for the heater to the left.

‘There is a god.’ I thought; a single bead of sweat falling down my cheek. 

"That better, Danny?" Dad asked as we slowed in front of a stop sign, turning a bit to look at the young boy in the back. Danny nodded, content, and Dad looked back toward the road. "Well, good." 

Now that we were all comfortable and I had my headphones on the time passed quickly. It felt like only a few minutes had passed, rather than the two hours it took to get to the small town at the foot of the mountain. 

Dad parked at a small cabin-like structure. "Alright guys! We're here!" He said, unbuckling and hopping out of the truck. I did the same, turning off my CD-player and wrapping my headphones around it, shoving the out-dated hunk of junk into my pocket. I grabbed the sports backpack from the back seat and followed my dad and Danny to the wooden building. It wasn't until we got closer that I realized it was a... Welcome Center? A very very small Welcome Center.

Welcome to Mount Ebott!, the sign on the building read.

As we walked it, we were greeted by the jingling of bells and the sound of a very soft-spoken voice. "Oh, hello." The voice said, causing us all to look in the direction of a tall, brown-haired woman. She smiled. "You guys wouldn't happen to be my only tour of the day, would you?" She asked kindly, as if she already knew.

"In fact, we are." My dad smiled at her. "My name is Matthew Drewby and these are my kids, Daniel and Mori." He said, motioning to me and my younger brother, who was now clinging to me. For a kid with so much energy, he sure did get shy around strangers.

"Well nice to meet you then!" The woman beamed. "We don't get many visitors around here, so it’s very nice to have you with us today." She exclaimed, coming out from the counter she was behind. She made her way over to us and shook our hands personally, Daniel extending his timidly. She smiled at the shyness of my brother and motioned us forward. "So you'll be climbing today, correct?"

My father nodded. "As far as you can guide us up the mountain, miss." The woman sighed and nodded. 

"Well due to cautionary circumstances, I'm afraid it won't be that far, just a little ways up is all." She said, looking to us. "Will that be okay for...what you're here for?" She asked, finally bringing up our situation.

"Ah, so you were the one I spoke to one the phone." My dad smiled in relief. "I thought the voice sounded like you, but it should be okay for us. Thank you by the way."

"I'm usually the only one around here, so yes it was me and there's no need to thank me, Mr. Drewby." The woman said, turning back around. "If you guys want to follow me, I can take you to the back so you can get ready for our tour. We have tents and sleeping bags if you all wanted to stay the night. There's a flat area up there and it's all blocked off from the bottom of the mountain.”

"Wow. We might just take you up that offer." My dad said, looking back at Daniel and I. Danny seemed excited and nodded. I just shrugged, not necessarily happy about sleeping in nature. The woman smiled and opened the door in the back.

"Well, whenever you guys are ready to get going, let me know. You won't need much for the tour." She said. My dad looked back at me and I turned, showing him that the backpack was secured on my back. He smiled.

"Looks like we're all set, miss. Take us up."

 

Well, the trek up the mountain wasn't that treacherous and it wasn't life threatening at all. Like she said, we could only walk a little ways up. We climbed as far as we could go, the caution tape indicating just that and turned around to admire the distance. Even though it wasn't that far, you could still see the small town below from a distance. It was a beautiful view, really. 

"So, how did the hike treat you?" The woman asked, smiling at me who seemed to be the only one panting. Oops, I didn't notice that.

"Great actually, thanks." I smiled a bit back, tugging on the straps to the backpack that was on my back. 

"Well that's awesome. I'm glad you all liked it. I'm going to check on the tape around the perimeter if you guys wanted to...you know..." She said looking away. "Just go ahead and find a place you think she'd like." 

My father nodded. "Will do. Thank you for everything." He said. The woman smiled and started walking in the opposite direction. Dad looked to us and let out a deep sigh. "You guys ready?" He asked, his voice already cracking. I nodded and smiled a bit.

"Here seems nice, I mean, the view here is nice." I said, taking the backpack off of my back and placing it one ground. I unzipped it, rummaging through all of the stuffing and tissue paper, revealing an urn. It was painted like a sunset all the way around. I got back up to see my dad already in tears, Daniel clinging onto him. "Aw Dad...." I said, resisting the urge to cry myself. I stayed strong though, for them.

"It's time." He smiled, reaching down and picking up the urn from the bag. "Why don't we all do it? I'll pour some, then Mori and then Daniel. That sound good?" He said, his voice still rough. I nodded at the idea and so did Danny. "Alright then."

He unscrewed the lid.

 

I knew my mother for ten years before she passed, and even in that short amount of time she managed to teach me so much about the world. That nobody was an enemy and that humans, although they may do some harsh things, were not to be treated as enemies either. She wanted us to treat everyone equally and to treat others with respect and kindness. Although she taught me to respect others, she also taught me to respect myself. I was to love myself even though people may put me down, and to love myself no matter what because I would always be her "Beautiful little Mori." Remembering that had been tough growing up, but every time i would feel down I would remember what she told me. Even after she died.

Mom died not long after Daniel was born. She had some sort of disease and being pregnant didn't help it any. When she was nearly ready for Daniel to be born, she had some sort of episode. She told the doctors to save the baby, no matter what the cost.

Unfortunately, the cost was her life.

Growing up the rest of the way without her was tough, but I had to hand it to my dad for taking care of us along with juggling so many other things. I had so much respect for him that it almost hurt growing up, knowing that part of me wanted to stay to help him out, but the other part wanted to move out and start a new life on my own.

The reason we were here now was by my mother's request. For some reason, she told my father if she died before him, she wanted her ashes spread on Mt. Ebott. It was such an odd request, since no one had ever heard of a "Mount Ebott" before. A few years after she died, my father decided to look the place up, finding out that most of it was closed off due to disappearances throughout the years. It was a strange little place, but for some reason it meant enough to my mother that she wanted to be spread there.

Due to my father being busy and Daniel and I in school, we never really had the time to make the trip here until now. And now we were here to fulfill my mother's wish.

 

I looked down into the empty urn, the tears now falling from my face as well. I felt my father wrap his arm around my shoulder. He looked down at me and then Daniel and smiled.

"She'd be really proud of you, kids." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to follow me over on tumblr: http://captainnommz.tumblr.com/
> 
> If this fic goes over well with you guys, I'll be sure to make a tumblr especially for Legacytale.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!!!
> 
> Chapter Three is coming soon!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's chapter one! Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> I'll be sure to post chapter two in the upcoming week (s).
> 
> -Mooglimorf (Mo)


End file.
